


Just a Snowy Night

by thedoobly_doo



Series: Just a Friend, Just a Friend [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: First Time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoobly_doo/pseuds/thedoobly_doo
Summary: Gideon and Roderick spend a night together at the cabin. Part of my Just a Friend, Just a Friend series, so it will make more sense if you read that first.
Relationships: Gideon/Roderick (Once Upon a Time)
Series: Just a Friend, Just a Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Just a Snowy Night

Gideon stoked the small fire in the fireplace. He could hear Roderick moving around in the cabin’s kitchen, muttering to himself as he searched for something the two of them could eat. He sat back on his heels, trying to ignore the anxiety roiling in his gut.

When his father had suggested he and Roderick go to the cabin this year to take care of the annual repairs, he had been eager to go. A little too eager, based on his father’s snide joke to ‘make sure work actually got done.’ He had laughed then even as his mother had elbowed his father in the ribs. 

They were only  _ supposed  _ to be there for the afternoon. Just enough time to inspect the cabin and make the few small repairs, lock it back up, and maybe, just maybe, some time left to make out like teenagers. In and out and back in time for dinner.

Then it had started snowing.

The two of them had been a little preoccupied - he blushed at the memory of Roderick’s calloused hands tracing over his stomach under his shirt, the younger man pliant and moaning underneath him. Gideon hadn’t even noticed the snow coming down until it was already too dangerous for a new driver like him to attempt. He had called his parents and they both recommended hunkering down until the storm passed.

He could just whisk them home with a wave of his hand, but Mother didn’t like him using magic for non-emergencies, and his father agreed. “This doesn’t qualify as an emergency.” She had said over the phone. “There’s stuff there to eat and the heat is on. Just hunker down and enjoy the peace and quiet.”

Even now, part of him was ready to just screw it and wave them home anyway, consequences be damned. He had said as much to Roderick, who shook his head and agreed with his mother. With a blush, he said, “We don’t get a lot of time alone. It would be nice to just stay here for the night.”

Roderick’s eyes had traced over his form at that, his tongue poking out and touching his bottom lip. Any argument he might have had was gone in a second when he had noticed Roderick’s darkened, hooded eyes. Roderick had walked away after that, off ‘to find them something to eat and a place to sleep for the night. Start a fire, won’t you?’

Now, they were alone with nothing to do but be with each other. There was no one around for miles to interrupt them, no jobs to go back to until the weekend was over, nothing but … them.

And he was absolutely fucking  _ terrified. _

He wasn’t  _ uninterested  _ in sex. Even the thought of it filled him with an obscene heat and a strong desire to have his boyfriend beside him. In the months since he and Roderick had started ‘dating’ (as this realm called it), they had experimented quite a bit, but there was always the knowledge in the back of their minds that they weren’t alone. Lips and hands roamed freely, but there always seemed to be something (or someone) interrupting before it went very far.

Gideon poked at the fire again, trying to keep himself calm and cool. If Roderick knew he was in here overthinking himself into a panic, nothing would happen tonight.

In all their … encounters, Roderick was sure, confident, experienced. Logically, he knew Roderick had a greater chance of actually having sex before than he did - he had heard the lewd jokes from the guards about the children down in the mines, after all. If Roderick had found that for himself, he was glad, but it didn’t change the fact that Gideon fumbled where he wanted to be sure of himself. And while he found Roderick’s confidence incredibly arousing, he felt he wouldn’t be able to match it and Roderick would tire of him.

For what felt like the thousandth time, he cursed the Black Fairy. His forced isolation and his lack of any stable, meaningful, loving relationship left him feeling like a child trapped in a grown man’s body. While his sessions with Dr. Hopper were giving him back some steady footing relationship-wise, here he felt inadequate all over again.

“Alright, I managed to put together something for us to eat. You know I can’t cook for shit.” Roderick called before padding into the room on bare feet, two plates in his hands. He settled onto the large rug beside him, but Gideon only spared him a slight smile before going back to poking at the fire. He heard Roderick sigh. “Or not.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” Gideon apologized quickly, picking up a half a sandwich from his plate and biting into it even though it tasted like ash in his mouth.

“Overthinking, more like.” Roderick surmised, and Gideon chuckled. They knew each other too well at this point. “Stop it. Sit back and eat something, relax. The fire’s burning enough.”

He felt his stomach drop at the commanding tone of Roderick’s voice. Like so many times before when Roderick ordered him around, he could feel his cock stirring, obviously interested in how the night might proceed. If only his brain would get on board, he would stop feeling so weird about it.

Gideon let himself lean back, relaxing on the rug with his back against the couch behind them. He picked at his sandwich, still too anxious to eat much, and he could feel Roderick watching him as they ate in companionable silence. He looked over, seeing that the younger man had finished his meal and was now laid out on the rug, watching him with soft eyes. Gideon smiled, though he was sure it looked more pained than happy.

“You’ve been quiet since your parents called.” Roderick observed. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” Gideon said, lying through his teeth. Roderick raised an eyebrow and he knew his boyfriend had seen straight through his shit. He took a deep breath, leaning forward with his arms wrapped around his knees. “I’m just … I don’t know what I’m feeling. Nervous?”

Roderick tilted his head. “What about?” 

He felt his cheeks heat, and stared into the fire self-consciously. Roderick let out a soft ‘Oh’. “This is the first time we’ve been alone with no chance of being interrupted.” Gideon said, knowing Roderick would understand what he meant. “We won’t have to stop.”

“We won’t.” Roderick agreed, and Gideon looked over as he felt Roderick’s hand touch his. The other man had moved closer, a small smile on his face and his blue eyes filled with love and concern. “But we can stop anytime you want to.”

“I don’t want to.” Gideon confessed, and he knew the tips of his ears were scarlet by now. “I don’t want to stop, I mean.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to clarify - by the sound of Roderick’s rough inhalation, he clearly understood what he meant. He continued anyway, his hands waving around as he tried to put his splintered thoughts into words. “I’m just nervous. I’ve never … and you seem so sure of yourself. I can’t make myself be that for you, and I wish I could.”

Roderick moved closer, so close that their knees were touching. He reached forward and snatched his still-waving hands, pinning them together with one hand wrapped around his wrists. His incoherent babbling stopped and his mouth went slack, and he felt his cock swell to full, aching hardness. Well, that was unexpected.

This should be upsetting him. Memories swirled around his head of the various tortures he had endured, all with his hands tied behind him or above him or to a wall or to the floor. However, the trust he had in Roderick took the edge off his memories and left him with an obscene heat flooding his body.

Gideon could hear Roderick talking to him, something about how he didn’t care if Gideon was experienced or not, but he couldn’t focus on anything besides the restraining hand around his wrists. Roderick’s grip was gentle, and Gideon knew even the slightest indication of discomfort would be enough for Roderick to let go. Even knowing that, he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, he could only stare slack-jawed at his own hands.

“Gideon?” Roderick’s fingers, calloused and warm, came under his chin, tilting his head up until their eyes met. He was practically in his lap now and he was surprised he hadn’t noticed - his hands were now practically pressed between them, after all. “Did you hear anything I said?”

Roderick’s grip around his wrists loosened, obviously making to let go, and Gideon felt a low whine start in his chest. “I, umm…” Gideon swallowed hard, and he felt his heart pound as Roderick followed the motion with dark eyes. He couldn’t make his brain string words together past the feeling that he would explode at the slightest touch. “I, umm… do you remember us sitting together after the fight with Xavier?”

It was a real mood-killer to bring that up right now, and Roderick tilted his head, obviously confused. His grip on his wrists tightened unconsciously, and Gideon fought not to moan. “What about it?”

His mouth ran dry, and he licked his lips reflexively. Roderick watched him curiously, and Gideon cleared his throat as if that would bring any cognitive ability back. “I remember you ordering Killian and Charming around, and it made me feel … strange.”

Understanding began to dawn on Roderick’s face, and Gideon took a deep, shaky breath. “I know what that feeling was now.” He said, and his hips twitched at the absolutely  _ filthy _ grin that crossed Roderick’s face. “Roderick, I - mmph!”

The younger man’s free hand had come up to cradle the back of his neck as he talked, and Roderick used that grip now to pull Gideon towards him, their lips crashing together. Before his brain could fully catch up with what was going on, Roderick’s tongue was in his mouth, his kiss rough and demanding.

Gideon moaned as their teeth clacked together, and Roderick pulled back, tilting his head a few centimeters to the side before diving back in. He couldn’t imagine how the slight difference in angle could possibly change anything, but their kiss somehow turned hot and wet, and Roderick groaned into his mouth as Gideon tried to keep up with his passion.

After a few moments, their lips separated with a soft, wet sound, and Roderick pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Gideon’s hands twitched, and the younger man tightened his grip. “Stop it.” He ordered, and Gideon froze. His hips were still twitching reflexively, trying to get any friction against his cock, and Roderick leaned back on his heels. His eyes traced over his form appreciatively, and Gideon could see the moment the other man noticed the bulge in his pants. He said in a rough voice, “Fuck, this really turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Roderick’s free hand drifted lazily up and down his arm, barely a scratch of nails against the fabric of his shirt. Gideon was vaguely aware that Roderick had asked a question, but couldn’t find it in him to answer. Maybe the other man thought this was depraved, this was wrong. He shouldn’t want someone taking control of him like this. Gideon ducked his head, his cheeks red and shame burning low in his stomach.

“No, no, look at me.” Roderick scolded gently, and Gideon’s breath hitched in his chest. He looked up and was met with Roderick’s blue eyes, shining with warmth and compassion. “I want an answer.”

“Yes, this turns me on.” Gideon answered lowly.

Roderick nudged the tips of their noses together, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “This turns me on too.” He whispered, a shy smile crossing his face. Gideon leaned forward, pressing his lips to Roderick’s. The kiss was soft and slow, but no less passionate. When they separated, the younger man spoke again in a soft voice. “I want you to tell me the moment anything makes you uncomfortable. I don’t care what it is.”

“I trust you.” Gideon said. “Always and only.”

Roderick’s eyes shone with tears. He used his grip on Gideon’s wrists to pull him closer, practically swallowing his lips between his own. Gideon moaned as Roderick nipped gently at his bottom lip, humming happily as he coaxed Gideon’s lips apart. His tongue caressed his own before tripping along the roof of his mouth, and Gideon couldn’t help but moan as his blood galloped through his veins. Roderick swallowed the sound and echoed it, and said roughly, “Fuck, you’re so sexy.”

Gideon wanted to say something, anything, but it felt like his brain was shorting out. He wanted to tell Roderick how he was making him feel. He wanted to tell Roderick to move (preferably towards his cock, throbbing in his jeans) but Roderick was kissing him lazily and showing no inclination to move on.

He pulled slightly against his warm bonds, keening when Roderick only gripped tighter. By this point, Roderick had moved away from his mouth and lipped his way up to his ear. He nipped gently at his earlobe, whispering, “Stop fighting me.”

Gideon whined, pulling a little harder. Roderick mouthed and nipped his way down the side of his neck, leaving marks that would surely be as red as blossoms come morning. Roderick shook his hands sharply and left a bruising bite on his shoulder. “I want to touch, please!” Gideon finally spit out, and Roderick laughed lowly.

Roderick leaned back, pushing him away with a hand on his shoulder when he tried to follow. His gaze was warm but calculating, and he smirked. “I don’t think so. I think I’ll do some touching though.”

They kissed again, more of a soft peck, and Gideon couldn’t keep a smile off his face. Roderick murmured, “I have to use both hands for this so don’t move.”

“Yes, sir.” Gideon teased. Roderick inhaled deeply against his neck before nipping at the firm flesh in playful chastisement.

Roderick attacked the buttons on his shirt, and Gideon twitched as the cool air teased across his exposed skin. He nipped and kissed at the skin he revealed, running his fingers across anything he couldn’t reach with his mouth. “God, I don’t even know where to start. It’s all so perfect.”

Gideon wiggled his hips, nearly moaning at the friction against his cock. He muttered, “I have an idea about where to start.”

Roderick laughed before kissing him deeply. “I’m sure you do.” His fingers traced over his ribs and down his waist, the drag of the rough calluses against his sensitive skin nearly driving him out of his mind. “I have an idea. Do you trust me?” He murmured against his lips, and Gideon nodded. Roderick reached over to their discarded winter clothing, pulling his scarf out of the pile. He held it between them, his eyes questioning.

Gideon took a deep breath. He knew Roderick likely wanted a verbal confirmation of his consent, especially given both of their histories with being restrained, but he had a feeling a physical submission would be more meaningful. So, after removing his open shirt, leaving his chest bare, he held his wrists out toward Roderick, palms down.

The younger man sighed as if someone had knocked all the breath out of him, then gently, almost too gently, tied his wrists together, kneeling forward and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his fingers and forearms as he worked. The love and supplication Roderick was showing, despite the roles they had both fallen into tonight, nearly overwhelmed him and all he wanted was to hold Roderick and never let go. 

Roderick tied the last knot and ran his fingers under the soft fabric, pressing his thumbs into the pulse points on his wrists. “I love you.” He murmured, his color high.

Gideon’s eyes watered, and he ducked his head as he felt tears slip down his face. There were some points in his life that felt like a dream, like he would wake up any moment in his cell in the Dark Realm and be back to his old miserable life. This was forever going to be one of those moments, and the soft feeling of the scarf around his wrists was the only thing holding him to the earth. 

Roderick sat back, nothing but love and compassion shining through his eyes. There was no scorn, no judgement, and somehow that felt even more loving than the actual words. Roderick caressed his arms and chest reverently, running his fingers over the various scars littering his shoulders and torso. They made eye contact, and Roderick smiled softly, leaning forward to softly kiss the tears off his cheeks. 

“C’mere.” Gideon murmured, lifting his bound hands until his arms were locked around Roderick’s shoulders. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s fine, curly hair before pulling him forward, kissing him gently and trying to pour everything he felt into that one kiss. “I love you too.” He murmured, and Roderick grinned against his mouth. “So much.”

Roderick gave him a few more sipping kisses before sitting back, a devious look in his eyes. “Lay back. You’re going to enjoy this.”

“What about you?” Gideon murmured. Arousal crackled down his spine like lightning as Roderick inspected his half-naked body hungrily, his tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“Believe me, I’m already getting plenty of enjoyment out of you.” Roderick said roughly before pushing him gently until he lay prone on the rug. He lifted his wrists, kissing and licking his way up his arms before guiding them back to lay above his head, leaving his torso exposed and open to whatever Roderick wanted. “Leave them above your head.”

Gideon blushed. They had seen each other shirtless before, of course - sharing a bedroom made complete privacy almost impossible - but something about the situation and the way Roderick was looking at him like he wanted to swallow him whole made him feel much more exposed. Roderick smiled, leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “You’re so handsome.” He murmured.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Gideon replied, and Roderick rolled his eyes.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to prove how attracted I am to you.” Roderick sat back, ignoring Gideon whining, and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it off to the side. From this angle, Gideon could clearly see the prominent bulge in Roderick’s jeans, and he felt his mouth water. Roderick grinned. “You have me so fucking hard, you have no idea.”

He wanted to reply, say something,  _ anything _ but the desire to have his boyfriend pressed against him was stealing all the words out of his mouth. “Please.” Gideon begged, and Roderick raised an eyebrow imperiously. His body was hard and muscular, with thick, knotted scars trailing down from his shoulders to his hips. He wanted nothing more than to touch and kiss all the exposed skin, but he had a feeling he would be in trouble if he moved.

“Please what?” Roderick asked slowly, a smirk growing on his face as Gideon tried to string words together.

The firelight painted his skin orange, and Gideon swallowed hard. Roderick had never looked so beautiful. “Please do something. I want to feel you more than I want to breathe right now.”

Roderick snorted, before saying, “Well, since you asked so nicely…” He leaned over him, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his chest. His nails scratched up and down his waist and abs, and Gideon moaned. He squirmed at his boyfriend’s ministrations, especially once Roderick licked his nipple before blowing gently on the wet spot he left. The temperature difference between the cool air and Roderick’s hot skin sent a bolt of arousal straight to his cock.

His hips were thrusting into the empty air, his feet slipping on the rug as he tried to get any sort of traction. Roderick chuckled, biting gently at his nipple before mouthing lower. His thumbs slid under the waistband of his pants, trailing along his hipbone teasingly. “May I?” Roderick asked, watching him from a bent position between his knees.

Just the sight of him kneeling, his wide eyes focused on him and his red, swollen lips only inches from his cock, was enough to make him keen. His hands grasped desperately at nothing. “Please, yes. Please.”

Roderick grinned, letting his fingers drift from his hip bones and around to the front, quickly popping the button and unzipping. Gideon lifted his hips as Roderick slid his pants and underwear down his legs, tossing them up on the couch once they were off. His cock sprung up, hitting his stomach and leaving a smear of precum. He was red and straining, and Roderick looked him over with unabashed arousal.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Roderick murmured, softly petting his hips and thighs until he relaxed. Gideon blushed bright red, a color that was surely going down his neck and chest. He was the most exposed he’d ever been, and it was both shameful and arousing.

He could hear the sound of clothes being removed, and then the sound of Roderick standing up. “I’ll be right back. I just need to find my coat.” He said when Gideon sat up, watching him with wide eyes. Gideon laid back and let his eyes slip closed. If it weren’t for his straining erection, he was so relaxed he could almost fall asleep right here.

He heard a  _ thump _ of something hitting the rug beside him, and stirred when he felt the tickle of tresses touching his cheek and warm, wet lips on his forehead. “Am I losing you already?” Roderick kissed him softly, his tongue slipping into his mouth and caressing his own. “You’re perfect.”

He could feel Roderick’s erection against his thigh, hot and hard. Roderick gently thrusted in small circles against his skin as they kissed messily, moaning against his lips. His boyfriend slipping a hand between their warm bodies, wrapping his fingers around his straining erection and tugging gently. His hand was warm and wet, and Gideon tipped his head back, moaning softly. “Gods, Roderick, please. This feels … it feels …”

Roderick kissed his exposed neck and up to his ear before whispering, “How does it feel? Tell me. I want to hear.”

“It feels bloody fucking amazing.” Gideon panted, and Roderick chuckled, warm breath huffing over his skin. “Please, please, please.”

“It’s going to get so much better.” Roderick murmured, and Gideon laughed happily.

“I can’t imagine it can.”

“Oh, it can.” Roderick said, a joyous gleam in his eyes. He sat up, ignoring Gideon as he moaned, and stroked his cock slowly and steadily. It was pleasurable, but it wasn’t enough to get him to come, and by the smirk on his face, he could tell Roderick knew that. His hand trailed down, teasing his balls and then moving even lower, petting the outside of his hole softly. 

“Roderick, what?” Gideon said, feeling his whole body tense. This was strange and new, and if he was being honest with himself, not entirely unwelcome. But he wasn’t being honest with himself right now, he was being nervous. The finger disappeared, and Roderick leant forward, pressing a wet kiss to his mouth.

“Do you trust me?” Roderick murmured, and after a moment’s hesitation, Gideon nodded. “Good. Just relax, I won’t hurt you. This is going to feel so good, I swear it.”

Roderick reached over his head, pulling a small blue bottle closer. “You see, I came prepared for this to happen. I know you never look ahead at the weather, even when I tell you to.” He squirted a dollop of a clear liquid into his hand, warming it before returning to rubbing along the outside of his hole. “I didn’t really expect all,” here he gestured to Gideon’s prone form, his arms still tied and lying above his head, “this, but it’s so irresistible.”

Gideon tried to get used to the feeling of Roderick’s fingers in between his arse cheeks, but it was a bit strange. He didn’t really see the point until his boyfriend eased a finger inside and crooked it, pressing against something that sent his pulse thundering through his veins. “Oh, shit!” Gideon yelled, and Roderick smiled widely.

“There’s the ticket.” He said, wrapping his other hand around his cock and pumping softly. Gideon moaned rhythmically, and Roderick watched him writhe with dark eyes. His finger worked inside him, stretching him open, glancing off that same spot every couple seconds. 

“Roderick, oh gods, please.” Gideon said, sure the look in his eyes was wild and crazed. “Do it again.”

Roderick only chuckled, sliding another finger inside him. It burned only for a second, but the discomfort quickly faded when Roderick brushed that spot again, combined with his thumb brushing over his weeping cockhead. “You’re not the one giving orders here, and I have something in mind.”

Gideon tossed his head back as Roderick inserted another finger, feeling like his brain was about to combust and spill out of his ears. His moans didn’t make much sense anymore, and his accent had become so thick that any words making it through were probably unintelligible anyways. Roderick pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders as his fingers twisted inside him.

Gideon nearly cried when he felt Roderick slip his fingers out, but Roderick shushed him gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “This might be uncomfortable for a moment. I’ll move when you tell me to.” He could only mumble happily, and after another squirt from the bottle and Roderick pulling his legs up until his knees were locked around Roderick’s hips, Gideon felt Roderick’s cock sliding through the wetness around his hole.

Slowly, Roderick slid inside, and Gideon hissed as his boyfriend stretched him. Roderick paused from pressing kisses to his neck, murmuring, “Is this too much?”

“No, no, just give me … just give me a moment.” Gideon gritted out.

“Just breathe, Gideon. Breathe and try to relax.” Roderick soothed before pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to his open mouth, thrusting his tongue in even as his cock slid in a little further.

The feeling was new and a little uncomfortable, but as he focused on trying to keep up with Roderick’s passionate kisses, he noticed the burn fading only to be replaced by a pleasure boiling under his skin. He thrust his hips experimentally, causing Roderick to let out a choked sound before smiling and nipping at his bottom lip.

His boyfriend began to thrust, slowly and shallowly, letting out a low moan as he did so. “Gods, this feels so good.  _ You  _ feel so good.” Roderick choked out. Gideon moaned as Roderick started to nip inelegantly at his neck, each new bite punctuated by another roll of his hips. 

With every thrust of his hips, Roderick brushed against that spot inside him that made him moan and thrust his own hips reflexively. They fit together so perfectly. This, this was  _ glorious. _

Roderick panted, “I’m going to go a little harder. Stop me if it hurts.”

At Gideon’s nod, Roderick pulled back further and snapped his hips back in, his hands clenching in the rug as he did so. He pressed their lips together, though both of them were so lost that it was more like moaning into each other’s mouths than any actual kissing. The pleasure he was feeling went from a low heat to an inferno as the new angle caused Roderick’s stomach to rub his cock as he moved. 

“Roderick, please, I… I’m…” Gideon cried, trying to find the words to explain what was happening. “I’m…”

“What? Tell me.” Roderick ordered, and Gideon whined as his boyfriend delved one hand into his hair, pulling gently at the light brown strands. The sensation went straight to his cock, and he moaned as Roderick’s hand trailed down between their sweaty bodies, grasping his cock and stroking it roughly. “Tell me!”

“I … I’m so close, please. I’m going to …” Gideon forced out, and Roderick grinned before leaning down to lick the shell of his ear. 

“Come for me. Show me who you belong to.” Roderick whispered before biting down at the junction where his jaw and neck met, leaving a mark too high to be covered by anything. Gideon moaned long and low as his whole body clenched, before he shot off over his own stomach and chest. 

Roderick only lasted a few more thrusts before Gideon felt him come as well, an obscene heat filling him and leaving him feeling full and happy. His boyfriend collapsed onto the rug beside him after a few moments, his chest heaving. Gideon watched him, his heart swelling with love. “Can I move now? Because I’d really like to kiss you.”

Roderick laughed before saying, “We both know you could’ve gotten out of that anytime you wanted to, and there was little I could’ve done to stop you.” Gideon shrugged, the bonds disappearing with only a thought, and rolled over until he was nearly lying on top of Roderick. 

He kissed him softly, running his hands through his thick curls as he did. They kissed for a few glorious moments before Gideon pulled back, rubbing the tip of his nose across Roderick’s with a silly grin. “I love you.” He murmured.

Roderick smiled, pulling him close with a hand on the back of his neck. “I love you too.”

Gideon rolled over onto his back, pulling Roderick with him. The younger man laid half along his chest and stomach and half along the rug. They exchanged sleepy, open-mouthed kisses before Roderick ducked his head, yawning widely. “Let’s just sleep here. It’s warm and I’m too wrung out to move.”

“Yes, sir.” Gideon teased and Roderick gave him a sleepy grin before nuzzling into the spot between his neck and shoulder, one leg tossed up over his hip. With a wave of his hand, a thick blanket covered them from foot to shoulder, and Gideon sighed as he let his eyes slip closed.

They were alive, they were together, they were in love. He ran his hand through Roderick’s hair as he drifted off, sure in the knowledge that nothing would keep them apart again.


End file.
